A semiconductor light emitting device that has a chip size package structure has been proposed in which a fluorescer layer and multiple fluorescers are provided on one surface side of a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer; and interconnect layers, external terminals and a resin layer are provided on one other surface (mounting surface) side.
Improvement of the optical characteristics may be problematic for the structure on the fluorescer layer side.